1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of speech applications, and in particular, to an improved method for displaying text in a proofreader and an improved graphical user interface for displaying text during proofreading.
2. Description of Related Art
A proofreader associated with a speech recognition application and which provides word-by-word playback in a user interface of previously dictated text to assist in correction of misrecognition errors and other revisions can be valuable, particularly where the text display is accompanied by an audible playback of the displayed text. The term text is used herein to include individual words as well as compound words and phrases. Speech recognition applications will sometimes recognize compound words and certain phrases as single words, depending upon the manner in which the words are spoken and stored in the vocabulary list of the speech application. Recent implementations of such a proofreader have all involved the highlighting of each word in its original position in the original document. As the words are played back, the highlighting jumps from word to word, requiring the user to follow a quickly moving target with the user's eyes. Such a sequence is illustrated in FIGS. 5(a)-5(d), wherein the words "This", "is", "dictated" and "text" are sequentially highlighted in their original and fixed positions in a display window of the graphical user interface. Unfortunately, this traversal is often very fast and it is extremely difficult for users to track accurately. Indeed, most people read multiple words by focusing at a point in the middle of the words, a technique that is more natural but that is directly opposed to the highlighted traversal method which, instead, requires the user to focus on a single word within a group of words. Eye-fatigue, loss of comprehension and confusion can easily result from this jumping about.
A major and related difficulty in correcting large amounts of dictated text after dictation has ended is that some words, while incorrect, are still correctly spelled. That is, words representing misrecognition errors can nevertheless be valid words which are spelled correctly. In this case, spell checkers will clearly be inadequate. Grammar checkers might provide some error detection, but would by no means be comprehensive. Tracking word positions requires so much concentration that even when audio playback accompanies graphical playback, misrecognized word are often not recognized as errors.
A long-felt need exists for a proofreader which avoids the problems associated with prior art displays of sequentially retrieved words from previous dictation. A related and long-felt need also exists to provide an audible as well as a graphic playback of previously dictated text, particularly in conjunction with sequentially retrieved text.